Total Drama Redsand Island
by TheBlueFanFiction
Summary: Ten campers from the Total Drama cast have been taken to a small, deserted island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. They have no way of contacting anyone and no way of getting home. The campers must work together even if they don't like each other in order to escape the dangerous and painful traps all over the island set by an unknown person.
1. Chapter 1

Noah slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he had been hit in the head by a baseball bat. He let out a groan and rubbed his head. He looked at his surroundings, there were fish nets and barrels all around him and it seemed that the floor was rocking back and fourth.

Then he remembered what had happened. He was reading in his room when his parents were gone, then a knock came at the door. When he answered it someone knocked him on the head with a baseball bat. He couldn't remember anything after that.

A loud groan made him jump.

It was from a red-haired boy in a white tanktop who was rubbing his head.

"Where the hell am I?" The red-haired boy asked.

Noah walked over to the boy and took a closer look at him.

"Hey, aren't you Scott from 'Total Drama Revenge Of The Island'?" Noad asked.

"Um, yeah, but do you mind telling me where we are?" Scott grumbled and got up.

"Don't look at me, I just woke up here," Noah said.

"I think we're on a boat or something," Scott said as he looked around at all the fishing nets, he then looked back at Noah.

"Are you Noah?" He asked.

"Yeah," Noah replied.

"Ok, um, did you happen to get hit on the head by some person wearing a black mask and then you woke up here?" Scott asked and rubbed his head.

Noah nodded.

Scott looked around and then walked towards a door at the corner of the room. He tried the door knob but it was locked.

"Ugh, I can't- it's locked!" Scott grumbled and kicked the door.

The boat made a low creaking sound and tipped slightly to the right, sending Scott and Noah rolling to the other side. A box tipped over and broke open right on Scott.

"Ow! What the-"

A blonde girl came tumbling out of it, landing on Scott.

"What- Dawn!?" Scott said and pushed her and the box off of him.

Dawn opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

"Scott? Where- what happened?" She asked and looked around.

Scott groaned.

"Don't tell me we're stuck here with creepy pixie girl," he said.

Dawn shot him a glare and stood up.

"So I'm guessing you also got hit in the head," Noah said and got up.

Dawn nodded.

Another low creaking sound and the boat tipped slightly to the left this time, making the three tumble to the side.

"Ok, is anyone steering this boat!?" Scott shouted and banged on the locked door.

"That's not going to help us get out of here, guines," Noad said and crossed his arms.

"Do you have a better plan, cause we need to get out of here!" Scott growled and pointed to the water slowly rising on the floor.

"Is the boat sinking!?" Dawn shouted.

"No, it's surfing, of course it's sinking, idiot!" Scott shouted and grabbed a barrel and smashed it against the door.

"Guys, look!" Noah shouted and pointed to someone lying in the corner.

The three ran towards the person and knelt down beside them.

"It's Zoey!" Dawn said and shook Zoey a bit.

Zoey groaned and opened her eyes.

"What- Dawn? Where are we?" She asked.

"It's a long story," Noad replied.

"Ok, you guys have fun chatting to each other, I'm going to find a way out of here before we drown!" Scott grumbled and ran back to the door.

"Whoa! Why is there water rising?" Zoey cried.

"We're trapped on a sinking boat and are going to die!" Scott yelled and threw a wooden chair at the door.

The water was just below their knees now.

"We need to get out of here now!" Zoey shouted and ran to the door.

"It's no use, the door is locked tight! We won't get it open by throwing stuff at it!" Noah shouted.

"Then search for another way out!" Scott yelled and began pounding on the ceiling.

Zoey started picking the door lock with a hook she found while Dawn, Noah and Scott all searched the room for a way out.

The water was up to their thighs now.

"Look! There's a trap door!" Dawn shouted and pointed to a trap door in the ceiling.

"Open it!" Scott shouted and ran towards her.

Dawn pushed the door but it wouldn't open.

"I-I can't! Something's blocking it!" She shouted.

"Everyone try to push it open!" Scott yelled and began pushing too.

Now the water was up to their stomachs.

"It won't budge!" Zoey cried.

"Just keep pushing as hard as you can!" Noad yelled.

The door opened just a bit and they heard something shift on it.

"If we keep pushing then we can move the thing that's blocking it off of it!" Scott shouted.

The door opened more and something slid off of it.

They pushed open the door.

"Yes! We did it! Now everyone get out quickly!" Zoey shouted.

The water was up to their chests now.

Scott picked up Dawn and helped her out the door, then he helped Noah out.

Zoey pulled herself out and then helped Scott out.

"Ok, let's get out of here!" Scott shouted threw the pouring rain and ran to the side of the boat.

"How!? There's no life boats or anything!" Noah yelled at him.

The boat tipped slightly to the left.

"Wait, there's someone shouting at us!" Dawn yelled and pointed down at the water where a couple people were shouting and waving at them in a life boat.

"It's Mike and a few others!" Zoey cried and waved back at them.

"I think they're trying to say something to us but I can't hear them threw this rain!" Zoey shouted.

"I think they're saying 'jump'!" Noah shouted.

"Jump!? Into that freezing, shark infested water!?" Scott cried.

"Well do you have a better idea on how to get into that life boat!?" Noah shouted at him and jumped into the water. The people grabbed hold of him and pulled him onto the boat.

"Come on, guys! The boat is going to tip over!" Zoey shouted and jumped.

Dawn and Scott were about to jump, but the boat tipped all the way over.

Dawn screamed and grabbed hold of the railing, also grabbing Scott's hand has he fell.

"DO NOT. LET GO!" Scott screamed at her.

"I-I can't hold on much longer! It's too slippery!" She screamed and let go of the railing.

Scott and Dawn fell into the wavy water.

Zoey screamed when they fell.

"We need to find them!" She shouted and started rowing towards the tipped over ship.

Scott bursted out of the water.

"Dawn!? Dawn!" Scott shouted as he looked around the water for her.

Dawn then bursted out of the water and started swimming towards him.

The waves kept pulling her and Scott under water.

Scott grabbed her hand and swam with her towards the life boat.

"Grab on!" Mike shouted and grabbed Scott's hand. He pulled Scott and Dawn on and they started rowing away from the ship.

"Does anyone see any land!?" Noah yelled.

"I think I see an island over there!" Zoey shouted and pointed west.

They all started rowing the way she was pointing.

"Whoa! Watch out for the rocks!" Mike screamed.

The life boat crashed into the rocks and sent them plunging into the water.

"Swim to the island!" Zoey shouted.

Once they reached the shore, they all crashed to the ground.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we survived," Noah said and rubbed his eyes.

"Wait, I know that voice... Noah?" A male voice said.

"Wha- Cody?" Noah said back. He could barely see threw the rain and the darkness of the night.

"I had no idea you were here! I couldn't see you threw the rain!" Cody said.

"Aw, how cute, the two love birds are back together," Scott said and made kissing noises, "now can we go find shelter, please?"

Cody glared at him.

"Ok, let's head into the forest," Zoey said and started walking towards the forest.

The others followed her.

Noah was glad that it was dark out because nobody could see him blushing at Scott's comment.


	2. Chapter 2

The campers slept in the forest for the night. In the morning Mike woke up first. He yawned and got up.

"Mike?" Zoey mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Mike said.

"No, it's ok, I barely slept last night," she told him.

"Me too, the rain kept me awake."

"I think it kept all of us awake," said a female voice from behind them.

A girl with short black hair stood up and streched.

"I'm Sky, I was in Total Drama Pahkitew Island," she said.

"Oh, I know you! Sorry you didn't win by the way, I'm Zoey," Zoey said to her.

"It's ok, I thought it was cute that Shawn shared the money with Jasmine," Sky said.

Scott groaned loudly at them.

"Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to get some sleep!"

Sky rolled her eyes.

"Look, there's no point in sleeping now, we got to get food and try to make a raft to get out of here," she said.

Cody sat up. "Yeah, but how exactly did we get here in the first place? I mean who hit us on the head and locked us in that ship?"

"I have no idea, but we need to get of this island and back to our homes," Sky said.

A scream made all of them jump.

"My hair! My beautiful hair! It's all dirty!" Cried a dirty blonde haired boy.

"Jesus, I thought someone was dying or something, that's just lame," Scott groaned.

"Don't worry, Topher, you look just as great with your hair like that," said a sweet voice.

"You think so, Ella? Do I still look good?" Topher asked.

Ella nodded and smiled.

Topher looked past her at someone else and smirked. "Heh, hey Dave, looks like your hair has grown back."

Dave glared at him. "Shut up."

"Ok everyone be quiet! We need to figure out a way out of here," Sky said and looked around, "we should all split up and get materials."

"Excuse me, but who made you leader of the group?" Scott said.

Sky rolled her eyes. "I'm not the leader, I'm just giving out ideas!"

"I'm with Sky, we should split up, get materials, and meet back here at sunset," Cody said.

Everyone nodded, exept for Scott who just rolled his eyes. They all split into pairs, Mike and Zoey, Sky and Ella, Topher and Dave, Noah and Cody, and Scott and Dawn.

Sky and Ella walked threw the forest, searching for materials to build a raft.

"This might do," Ella said happily and held up a red flower.

"Ella, we need bigger things that can hold us, like logs and wood and vines," Sky told her.

"Oh," Ella said.

"You can still keep the flower though," Sky said to her.

Ella smiled and stuck the flower in her short, black hair. The girls contined on, finding a few vines and logs.

"How are we going to get the logs back?" Ella asked.

"I guess we can carry or pull them back," Sky replied.

They each grabbed an end of one of the logs and picked it up. They started making there way back to the meeting area. A shaking in the ground stopped them.

"What's going on? Is it an earthquake?" Ella asked.

The shaking got harder, causing a branch from one of the trees to come crashing down on them. The two girls fell and got crushed under the weight of the log.

"Ow, my leg is stuck... Ella?" Sky said and looked back at her.

Ella wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. Blood came dripping down her face and arm.

"ELLA!" Sky screamed and tried to get to her but couldn't because of the log. The branch must of fallen and hit Ella hard.

Sky began pushing the log off her and Ella. She eventually pushed it off and crawled over to Ella.

"Ella!? Can you hear me?" Sky asked and touched her arm.

The shaking was getting even harder now, and it was knocking more branches off trees, some trees were even falling over. A tree started tipping towards them.

Sky gasped and pulled Ella out of the way just in time. The tree crashed down right beside them. Ella still wasn't moving and her wounds were getting worse. Sky pulled Ella under a rock, hoping that they wouldn't be crushed by anything. She ripped part of her shirt and wrapped it around Ella's arm.

"Ella please wake up," Sky begged and hugged her.

Ella slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sky.

"S-Sky...?"

"Yeah, it's me, don't move, you're really hurt."

Ella looked at her arm. "What happened? All I remember is the branch falling on us."

"I didn't exactly see, but I'm pretty sure it hit you on the head and cut your arm," Sky told her.

The shaking came to a stop and Sky crawled out from under the rock.

"Sky, your leg! Are you ok?" Ella said when she noticed the blood dripping from it.

Sky looked down at her leg. "Oh, I didn't even notice that, but yeah I'm fine, I just can't really walk."

"That's not fine, we need to get back to the meeting place to find the others and see if they're ok," Ella said.

Ella got up and rubbed her head. She then helped Sky stand up and put her arm around her to steady her. They began walking back to the meeting place. Once they got back, Cody and Noah were already there.

"Whoa, what happened? Are you guys ok?" Cody asked and helped Sky sit down.

"A branch fell on us, Ella got hit in the head," Sky replied.

Cody ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around Sky's leg.

"Thanks," she said, "have you heard from the others?"

"No, we thought we saw Scott and Dawn who were just arguing, but then the shaking started and we couldn't find them anymore," Noah said.

Just then, Topher and Dave walked threw the bushes towards them.

"Ella! Sky! Are you guys ok?" Dave asked as he rushed over to Sky.

"Um, I'm fine," she said.

Topher knelt down next to Ella. "You ok?"

Ella nodded and blushed a little.

Mike and Zoey were the next two to arive. They joined them and sat down. They all waited for Scott and Dawn to return. About twenty minutes later, Zoey finally got up.

"I think something has happened to them, they could be hurt!" She said.

"Or they could be still looking for materials and food," Noah said.

"Well we can't take any chances, Mike and me will go find them, you guys stay here," Zoey said and walked off, followed by Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, Dawn, this is all your fault!" Scott shouted as they both hung onto the tree branches attached to the tree that was tipped over the side of the cliff.

"Wha- my fault!? How is this my fault!? You were the one who said we should climb into a tree for safety!" She shot back at him.

The tree slid a bit off the cliff, making them both shut up right away.

"Great, now I'm going to die with the creepy pixie girl," Scott muttered.

The tree slid down more.

"Well since we're going to die, I might as well ask you this now," Scott said, "why did you grab onto my hand when the boat was tipping over... you could of let me fall since I was so horrible to you in 'Total Drama Revenge Of The Island'."

Dawn sighed. "Well no one deserves to die, no matter how bad they are," she looked up at him. "Why did you grab my hand when we were in the water?"

Scott blushed a little. "Just to keep you from drowning- uh... I mean I'm the better swimmer so I just wanted to- um..." He looked down at her.

Dawn smiled a bit back at him.

The tree slid more this time, making the branch Dawn was holding onto crack.

Dawn gasped as her branch tilted slightly down wards.

"Dawn! Quick grab my hand!" Scott said and reached out to her.

Dawn reached up but her branch broke. She screamed and grabbed onto another branch.

"Dawn!" Scott shouted and started climbing down towards her.

"No, don't! I'll be fine!" She shouted back at him.

Scott didn't listen to her and contined climbing down to her. He reached out for her.

The tree the slid comepletly off the mountain.

Scott gasped and wrapped his arms around her waste and quickly grabbed onto a rock sticking out of the cliff, holding Dawn in one arm and the rock in the other.

"Scott, just drop me, you know you can't carry me and hold onto the rock!" Dawn said to him.

"No, I'm not letting you fall!" He told her.

"I thought you didn't like me," Dawn said.

"Well, maybe I do! Cause when ever I look at you, I always feel happier and peacful, and you always made me forget about all those people who teased me," he told her, "I really like you, Dawn, I like your silky blonde hair and the way you just pretended like there was nothing going on in the world and you made me feel like I belonged here! So I like you, no matter how creepy you can get."

Dawn said nothing and stared at him.

"Guys!" Shouted a male voice.

Scott and Dawn both looked up. Mike and Zoey were looking down at them at the top of the cliff.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back up!" Mike shouted.

Mike and Zoey held down a tree branch towards them to grab onto.

Scott pulled Dawn up so she could grab onto it. Then he grabbed onto it as well.

Mike and Zoey pulled them up.

"Phew, are you guys ok?" Zoey asked.

Dawn and Scott nodded and looked at each other. They both blushed.

"Uh, well we should get back to the others," Mike said and they all started walking back.

Once they all got back, they ate some of the food Noad and Cody managed to find and then went to bed.

When everyone was sleeping, Scott noticed Dawn was gone. He got up and searched for her. A couple minutes later, he found her sitting on the edge of the cliff. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Did you really mean everything you said when we were hanging off the cliff?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," He replied.

Dawn blushed. "Well, what if I told you that I liked you too?"

Scott blushed. "Then I would ask you to be my boy- er- girlfriend."

He put his arm around her back.

"If you asked me that, then I would say yes," she said and looked at him.

He smiled at her and leaned closer to her face. She did the same. They both closed their eyes as their lips touched.

They held the kiss for a couple seconds then leaned back from each other. Dawn put her head on his shoulder as he kept his arm around her back. They both stared at the moon shining on the ocean.

Little did they know that someone was watching and smirking at them threw the bushes.


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone had woken up, they had all split up into pairs again to find materials and food.

Noah and Cody went with each other to find food.

"Hey Noah, who do you think hit us on the head and locked us on that ship?" Cody asked.

"I have no idea, but we need to find a way out of here before another one of those earthquakes happen again," Noah replied.

"Yeah, that was pretty creepy, and they could get worse-"

Cody was flung upside down and lifted into the air. He yelped and hung from a tree branch with a rope tied around his foot.

"Cody!" Noah shouted.

"Whoa! What the- get me down!" Cody yelled.

Noah began climbing up the tree, but kept slipping down. Noah noticed the rope around Cody's foot was begining to tear.

"Noah, hurry!" Cody shouted at him.

"I'm trying! The tree is slippery!"

It felt like someone had rubbed butter or soap all around the tree, but why would someone do that?

Noah managed to grab onto one of the branches and pulled himself up. He climbed higher towards Cody.

"Noah! The rope! It's breaking!" Cody shouted.

The rope suddenly snapped and Cody shrieked. Noah was quick to act and grabbed Cody's foot right before he fell. He pulled him up onto the branch.

"Whoa, dude, I thought I was going to die there," Cody said and rubbed his eyes.

"I wouldn't let you fall," Noah told him.

Cody smiled and put his hand on Noah's shoulder. "Well thanks, man," he said.

When Cody turned to climb down, Noah blushed.

"Whoa, this tree is slippery... and it smells like butter!" Cody said.

"I know, I think someone might of rubbed butter all over it," Noah said.

"Wha- why would someone do that?"

"I don't know, it's kind of like they were the ones who set up that trap and rubbed butter all over the tree so someone couldn't climb up to get the person down," Noah said and strached his head, "but I clearly got up so they didn't do a very good job."

Cody chuckled.

The two continued to look for food. They eventually came across a berry bush.

"Do you have a bag or something we can carry these in?" Cody asked.

Noah shook his head.

"We can maybe use our shirts to hold them," he said.

The two boys made a little pouch in their shirts and filled them with berries. When they were all full, they headed back to the meeting area. Scott and Dawn were already there, but something was different about them, Dawn was sitting on Scott's lap and they were holding hands.

"Uh... hi," Noah said awkwardly.

Scott and Dawn gasped and scrabled away from each other.

Noah and Cody looked at each other.

"Uh, we got some berries," Cody said and held out his puch of berries.

Scott blushed and srached his head. "Um, that's good," he said awkwardly.

Dawn blushed and said nothing.

Noah and Cody looked at each other again.

"Well, where are the others?" Cody asked.

"Dave and Topher stopped by here to drop off some wood, then they left," Scott told them.

Cody nodded and popped a berry into his mouth.

"We think that there might be someone else on this island," Dawn suddenly said.

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, Scott and I found a rock that had carving in it, and they said 'Welcome to Redsand Island, kids' and then we heard laughing in the distance."

"That could of just been Sky or Ella or Mike or-"

"It could of been one of them, but the laugh sounded evil as if the person were watching us," Scott interrupted him.

Noah and Cody looked at each other.

"There actually could be someone else on this island because Cody's foot got caught in a rope trap and he got stuck hanging from a tree, so when I tried to climb up and get him down, it felt like someone had rubbed butter all over the tree, and it smelt like butter," Noah told them.

"Oh my god, do you think they were the one who locked us on that sinking ship?" Cody asked.

Suddenly, a log came rolling down the hill they were beside, scaring all of them and knocking over Scott.

"Uh... guys..." Cody said and pointed to the log.

There were words carved into it. They said 'So you survived the sinking ship, but that was only the beginning of everything I have planned for you, welcome to Redsand Island'.

The four looked at each other and gulped. Someone else was on this island with them. They were planning on hurting them. They could be watching them right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the rest of the group had arrived back at the meeting area, Noah, Cody, Dawn, and Scott all told them their stories and how they think someone else might be on the island. They then showed then the log with carvings in it.

"Oh my god, there definitely is someone else here," Zoey said and looked around.

"And that must be the person who locked us on that ship," Dave added.

"So... this person, whoever they are, are planning to hurt us or something? Cause the carvings on the log say that the sinking ship was just the beginning..." Mike said.

"Maybe, so we need to be careful and travel in bigger groups," Sky told them, "maybe we should travel in groups of three or four."

Everyone agreed.

A rustle in the bushes made everyone turn their attention towards the forest.

"Oh don't even try to scare us, creepy stalker person!" Noah yelled.

A stone flew out of no where and hit Noah in the head.

"Ow!" Noah said and rubbed the side of his head.

Topher picked up the stone.

"There's just a bunch of numbers on it," he said and threw the stone away.

"Wait! Those numbers could mean something," Sky said and picked it up.

She read the numbers out loud. The numbers were 9, 29, 69.

"Ok, someone remember those numbers incase we need them in the future," Sky said and put the stone in her pocket.

Another rustle in the bushes made them all turn again towards the forest. This time, a big, round rock came rolling down the hill, nearly crushing Ella and squishing all the berries.

"Great, there goes our food," Noah said.

The rock had words on it too, but they looked like they were written in blood. They said 'Ready to have some fun? Yes... let's have some fun...'. The group looked at each other and gulped. Suddenly, the ground beneath them cracked and split open. The group screamed and tried to grab onto something.

Zoey and Topher grabbed onto a tree branch while Dawn, Dave, Sky, Mike, Noah and Cody all fell into the pit. Ella and Scott were hanging onto the edge, about to fall in.

"Ella!" Topher screamed and let go of the branch.

"Topher, no! You're going to fall in!" Zoey screamed at him.

Topher landed on the very edge of the pit, inches away from falling in, but he reached down to grab Ella. She tried to grab his hand but missed. Ella screamed and fell into the pit, followed by Scott. The ground beneath Topher collasped and he fell in as well. Zoey was left hanging from the tree branch. She heard a crack and looked up. The tree branch was breaking off.

"No! Please, no!" She screamed.

The branch broke and she fell into the dark pit.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave awoke in a dark, cold room. His whole body felt stiff. Something kept him from scraching his head, his hands were tied? And he was sitting on a chair, where was he?

A quiet groan came from beside him. Dave turned his attention to the person next to him. It was Cody.

"Cody, wake up," Dave whispered.

Cody groaned again and slowly opened his eyes.

"What the- Dave? Where are we? Why are we tied to chairs?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up here," Dave replied.

"Hey, look! Ella is over there!" Cody said.

Ella was also tied to a chair next to Dave.

"Ella, wake up!" Dave said.

Ella opened her eyes and tried to get up, but the ropes held her down.

"Dave? Where-"

"I don't know, I think everyone is in this room... but I can't see them because it's too dark," Dave told her.

"I can hear someone that sounds like Dave..." Said a farmilar voice.

"Uh... Topher?"

"Yep, that's me," the voice said.

"I'm also here," said another voice.

"Dawn?"

"Yes," she said.

"Ok, say 'here' when I call your name," Cody said and started calling out names.

Everyone was there and they were all tied to chairs.

"Ooooh, that creepy, stalker person is so gonna get it when I escape from here!" Scott grumbled.

"That is if you escape," said a low voice that echoed around the room.

Everyone stopped to listen.

"Ok, who are you and why did you try to kill us?" Scott asked.

"Oh I didn't try to kill you... well sort of cause I locked you in that sinking ship, ok I might as well come clean, Redsand Island was built to hurt people, origanally, it was supposed to be for my ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend, but then I watched 'Total Drama' and I thought it would be better for you ten because you're all my least favourite characters from the whole show," the voice told them.

"Ok ouch, I think my heart just shattered into a million pieces," Cody said.

"You like Lightning and Staci better then me?" Scott growled.

"You like Heather better then me!?" Noah shouted.

"Ok everyone shut up!" Sky yelled, "It doesn't matter if we're you're least favourtie players, but that doesn't mean you have to try to hurt us and kill us!"

"Well yes it does cause you guys annoyed me the most," said the voice.

"Oh for the love of- YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL US JUST BECAUSE WE ANNOYED YOU!' Sky shouted.

The whole room went silent for a couple seconds.

"Well, with that type of behavior, I think I will kill all of you, starting with you," the voice said and pointed at Sky.

Sky gulped.

A light shone down on the person. He was tall and very skinny and very pale. He had black, glossy hair that was tucked back behind his ears and was wearing some sort of black suit.

Then a light shone down on Sky. She shrieked as chains attached to her chair lifted her chair off the ground. The man smirked and strolled towards her.

"Now I think it's time to teach you all some manners," he said and grabbed her chin.

Sky flinched and spat on his face.

"You're the one who needs to be taught manners," she growled.

"Yeah, you tell him, Sky!" Cody shouted.

The man growled and turned to Cody. The man pressed a button on his controller. The chains on his chair lifted him off the ground as well. Cody shrieked. The chains lifted him to the top of the room, which was very high up.

"O-Ok! I take it back!" Cody said.

Cody's chair dropped, almost hitting the ground, but stopping just before.

"Cody! Are you ok?" Noah asked.

Cody was to shaken up to reply.

The man walked to the center of the room. Now a light was shining down on everyone so they could all see each other.

"Let's see... I said I would start with this girl," he said and pointed to Sky, "but what should I do to you?"

Sky gulped.

The man pulled out a small knife and walked slowly towards Sky.

"Only because it wouldn't be very fun to kill you one by one, I'll kill you all at once!" He shouted and threw the knife towards Sky. Sky gasped as the knife stabbed into her chair, inches away from her face.

The man laughed and walked out of the room and locked the door.

"Sky, you alright?" Dave asked.

"Y-Yeah," she replied.

"Um... he said he would be killing us all at once... but nothing is happening," Mike said.

Everyone gasped as the chains on their chairs lifted them a couple feet off the ground.

"Uh, something definitely is happening!" Noah shouted and nodded his head to the floor.

Water was rising fast.

"Oh great, we're back to the sinking ship," Scott grumbled.

"Everyone try to untie their bounds!" Zoey shouted.

The water was a foot high now.

"Ugh, it's no use! These ropes are tied tight!" Scott shouted.

"Wait! I got one of mine untied!" Dawn shouted as she undid her other hand.

She stood up on her chair and grabbed onto one of the chains for support.

"If I jump down I won't be able to reach you guys because I'm too short," she said.

"Then jump onto my chair and untie me from there," Mike said.

"I'm not sure if I'll make it..." She told him.

"Just try,"

Dawn took a deep breathe and jumped to Mike's chair. She managed to actually land on it and grabbed hold of the chains for support. She untied Mike and he jumped to the ground.

"Ok, Dawn, jump to Scott and untie him," Mike said as he untied Topher's bounds.

The water was now two feet high.

They untied all the others and jumped to the ground.

"Look for an exit!" Zoey said.

"That little rascle locked the door... that mother-" Scott said but was cut off by Sky.

"Ok, calm down, I'm just as angry as you but cursing at him won't help us out of here."

The man's voice came and said: "Find an exit, there is one around here somewhere."

"WELL TELL US WHERE!" Scott shouted.

"Guys, look! There's a ladder leading up a hole in the ceiling!" Ella said and pointed up.

"Good work, Ella!" Topher said.

"We can't reach it from here, so we're going to have to wait for the water to rise until we can reach it, then we go in one by one and climb to the top," Zoey told them.

The water rose fast and eventually it reached the ladder.

"Ok, everyone climb before the water covers the hole!" Sky said.

Everyone started climbing up. The water began to cover the hole and ladder. Topher and Scott were the last two to go in.

"Can anyone see anything? Cause I can't!" Dave's voice echoed.

"No, but I think I can see the top!" Cody's voice echoed as well.

"Yeah, maybe can you hurry it up a bit? The water is rising pretty fast behind me!" Scott's voice also echoed.

Cody reached the top and clibed out.

"What the- a well? We were in a well? But- how was there a room and a door down there?" He asked and srached his head.

"Don't question it, it's all madnes," Noah said as he climbed out.

(Ok, these ten campers are NOT my least favourite characters from the show, and I do not think they're annoying, most of these characters are actually some of my favourites, that's why I chose them)


	7. Chapter 7

The group stood around the well they had just climbed out of, all wondering what that creepy man was going to do to them next.

"So..." Cody said, "What now?"

"Well, since someone is trying to kill us, why don't we continue to try to get off this island," Sky reckoned.

"Sounds good to me," Mike said.

"Maybe we should split up into bigger groups this time," Zoey told them.

The group nodded. Dave, Topher, Ella, Mike and Zoey went into the forest while Scott, Sky, Dawn, Noah and Cody went to the beach.

"Whoa... Has anyone ever noticed that the sand is red?" Cody asked once they reached the beach.

"No, not until now," Noah replied.

"And what are these weird puddles of red..." Scott's voice trailed off as everyone realized what they were.

"Blood!? Are those puddles b-blood!?" Sky shouted.

A low chuckled echoed around them.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" Scott screamed and kicked the sand.

"Uh... Scott, I don't think you should of said that..." Cody said.

"What? Why?" Scott asked.

Cody pointed to the water.

Scott gasped when he saw what it was. Dead bodies were walking out of the water, they were covered in blood and had seaweed hanging from their heads and arms. Some had no faces, and some were missing arms and hands.

"Have fun with your new friends," the low voice echoed.

"Oh my god..." Sky gasped.

One of the dead bodies reached for Noah, but he slapped it away.

"Run into the forest!" Cody shouted but stopped when he saw more dead bodies walking out of the forest towards them.

"Shit, we're trapped!" Sky said.

The bodies surrounded them in a circle.

"What do we do now?" Dawn asked.

"I have one idea, but it's crazy!" Sky told them.

She ran towards the zombies and flipped over them. The zombies turned to her and started walking towards her.

"Go! I'll distract them!" She shouted and started running down the beach.

The four others ran the other way, some of the zombies were still after them.

"We need to help Sky!" Dawn said.

"I know, but first we need to lose these stupid zombies," Scott replied.

"I have an idea, Scott, Dawn, run into the water and swim into the deep part, then wait until the zombies are in the water then swim back to the shore so it takes a long time for the zombies to swim back," Noah told them, "Cody and I will turn around and help Sky."

Scott and Dawn turned and ran into the water and some of the zombies followed them in. Cody and Noah turned and pushed through the other zombies.

"Ha! We sure showed those suckers!" Cody shouted.

Noah laughed.

A zombie reached out and grabbed hold of Noah's shirt and pulled him back.

"Noah!" Cody shouted and turned around.

The ground beneath the zombie broke and it fell into the hole. Cody grabbed Noah's hand just before he fell in.

"Don't worry! I'll pull you up!" Cody said and began to help him up.

"Cody watch out!" Noah shouted and pointed behind him.

Cody turned around as a zombie came up behind him and pushed him and Noah in. They both screamed and fell into the hole.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave, Mike, Zoey, Ella and Topher clung onto the tree branched for dear life. Beneath them were a bunch of zombies trying to kill them.

"This is just great, I'm going to die with bad hair," Topher cried.

Zoey groaned. "There's a bunch of zombies trying to kill us and you're worried about your hair?"

"It looks great, Topher," Ella told him.

He smiled at her.

The branch Dave and Ella were holding onto snapped and bended downwards.

Ella and Dave shrieked.

"Give me your hand!" Mike called and reached down to Dave while Topher reached for Ella.

The branch broke with a snap and fell onto the group of zombies. Mike was holding onto Dave's shirt and tried to pull him up. Topher had grabbed Ella's waist and pulled her up.

"Mike! The branch! It's breaking!" Dave shouted and pointed to the branch Mike was holding onto.

The branch snapped and Mike and Dave screamed and fell to the ground.

"Mike!" Zoey screamed.

Mike fell on top of Dave and ended up accidentally kissing him, they both gasped and pulled away from each other.

"Yikes! Sorry!" Mike said awkwardly.

"Uh... It's ok..." Dave replied and blushed.

"We gotta move!" Mike said and pointed to the zombies coming towards them.

Dave and Mike got up and ran from the tree, leaving Topher, Ella and a very surprised Zoey.

"Did they just... Kiss?" Zoey asked.

"Don't worry, it was an accident, Mike fell on him," Ella told her.

"Oh."

Topher was still holding onto Ella with one hand and was trying to fix his hair with his other hand.

"Thank you for pulling me up," Ella said to Topher.

"I couldn't let you fall to your death, you're too beautiful to d-" He stopped when he realized what he was saying out loud.

"Did I just say that out loud?" He asked awkwardly.

Ella blushed and smiled.

Topher also blushed and smiled back.

Zoey grinned at the two.

"I think all the zombies are gone," she said and began to climb down, Topher and Ella followed her.

"We should find Mike and Dave, I think all the zombies followed went after them," Zoey said.

The three started walking but froze when they heard a scream in the distance. Sky bursted through the trees and crashed right into Zoey, falling onto her and accidentally kissing her aswell. The two girls starred in shock at one another and pulled away from each other.

"S-Sorry..." Sky said and blushed.

"It's ok, it was just an accident..." Zoey replied and blushed aswell.

Topher laughed. "That's funny, the same thing just happened to Dave and Mike!" He said.

"Yeah... Hilarious," Zoey grumbled.

"Why were you screaming?" Ella asked.

Sky turned and pointed. "That's why!" She shouted at the group of zombies coming out of the trees.

The four shrieked and ran the opposite direction. They sprinted through the forest and ended up on the beach where they saw Scott and Dawn swimming in the water with a bunch of zombies on their tail.

"Dawn! Scott!" Zoey shouted and waved at them.

Scott shouted something back but they couldn't hear what it was because the zombies came out through the trees and grabbed Topher. Sky punched the zombie and he let go of him.

"Run!" He shouted. He grabbed Ella's hand and sprinted with her down the beach.

Zoey and Sky screamed and ran the other way.

Scott and Dawn reached the shore. Scott grabbed a stick and started knocking down the zombies while Dawn through rocks at them. A zombie grabbed Scott's shirt and through him across the sand.

"Scott!" Dawn shouted and started running towards him, but a zombie blocked her path. It grabbed her by the hair and flung her across the sand aswell. She landed on top of Scott with a loud thud.

"You ok?" Scott asked her.

Dawn nodded.

He took her hand and picked up the stick again.

"Scott, I don't think fighting them will do any good, they're already dead so we can't hurt them," Dawn told him, "I think the only thing we can do is run."

"You're right," Scott said and dropped the stick, "let's do that."

The two screamed and ran down the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aw man, you're really bleeding," Cody said to Noah.

Noah clutched his injured arm. "I-It's fine, it doesn't hurt that much."

Cody squinted at him. "It's not fine, you need to bandage it."

Cody ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around Noah's arm.

"There, that should help the bleeding," he said.

"Thanks," Noah told him.

They locked eyes for a moment and blushed.

Cody cleared his throat and moved back from Noah. "I guess we should find a way out of here," he said.

"Yeah," Noah replied.

The two got up and looked around.

"Didn't one of the zombie's fall down here?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but where is it?" Noah said.

They looked around the hole, the zombie was no where to be seen. A sudden rumble in the ground made the two boys stop and grab each other's hands. Some of the sand fell down the hole.

"Oh no..." Noah whispered.

"What?" Cody asked him.

The rumbling got bigger.

"It's an earthquake!" He shouted, "We need to get out of here or we'll be berried alive by the sand!"

More sand started to fall in.

"How do we get out? The only thing we can do is climb the walls, but we'll definitely fall back down!" Cody said.

"It's the only way out, we have to try," Noah said.

They started climbing up the sand walls, and fell at least five times.

A bunch of sand fell down the hole and landed on Cody.

"Aw, right in my eyes!" He groaned and rubbed his eyes, "I think it's hopeless, we can't get out."

Noah looked at him and took his hand. They starred at each other for a good minute. Suddenly, the zombie that had fallen down the hole earlier came up behind Cody and growled.

Cody and Noah screamed, but before the zombie could do anything, all the sand fell into the hole, berrying all of them.

Ella and Topher were still sprinting down the beach, away from the zombies, until the shaking of the ground started.

"Another earthquake?" Ella asked.

A tree snapped and began to fall towards them.

"Watch out!" Ella shouted and pushed Topher out of the way. The tree collapsed on her.

"Ella!" Topher shouted and knelt down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Topher... The zombies, you need to run..." She told him, "My legs are stuck, I can't go anywhere."

Topher looked up, the zombies were getting closer to them.

"No, I won't leave you," he told her and kissed her head.

The zombies were right in front of them and growled at them. Topher squeezed Ella while she hid her face into his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn shouted as she and Scott ran down the beach.

"What?" Scott asked her.

She stopped running and pointed to a hole in the ground that was half filled with sand, "I think Cody and Noah were in the hole and just got berried!"

Scott also stopped and turned around, "The zombie's aren't following us anymore... Let's go see if Noah and Cody are down there," he said.

The two ran over to the half-berried hole in the sand and peered in.

"Noah? Cody?" Scott called.

"We should try to dig them out," Dawn said and jumped in the hole. Scott followed her.

After a few minutes of digging and calling their names, a hand popped out of the sand right in front of Scott. He shrieked but then realized it was Noah. He grabbed his hand and pulled him out, Dawn helped him. Noah had one arm wrapped around Cody's limb body and the other holding on to Scott as he pulled him out.

"Shit, are you guys ok?" Scott asked.

Noah held Cody's body in his lap and shook his head. "A rock fell on Cody when all the sand fell in," he said and laid a hand on Cody's head.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake again.

" _Ugh_ , not again..." Scott grumbled.

Dave and Mike were screaming and running down the beach while ten zombies were chasing them.

"Well, shit! I never thought I would die from zombies!" Dave shouted.

"We are not going to die!" Mike shouted back.

Zoey and Sky crashed into them and they all fell.

"Zoey!" Mike said happily.

"Mike!" She said happily as well.

"ZOMBIES!" Sky screamed and pulled Dave up.

The four screamed and took off down the beach.

Mike tripped and fell face first into the sand.

"Mike!" Zoey called to him and ran towards him, but someone grabbed her around the waste and pulled her back.

"Aye beautiful, your lips against mine would be nice..." A man who had a patch covering one of his eyes and yellow teeth said to her. He had a pirate hat on and what looked to be a wooden leg.

"Ew! Get off me!" She growled and pushed him away from her, "Seriously, where is this _insane guy who wants to kill us_ getting all these things!?"

"It's not nice to shove people, beautiful," the pirate said and wrapped his arms around her waste again.

Mike stomped over and pried him away from Zoey.

"Don't touch her like that!" He hissed at him.

The pirate glared at Mike and then whistled into the air. Four more pirates walked over to them, apparently all the zombies were gone. They all smirked at Mike and Zoey and held their swords up.

Mike and Zoey gulped and grabbed each other's hands.

"This little brat came between me and the lovely lady," the pirate from before said,"kill him."

The other four pirates walked over to Mike and Zoey as they backed away slowly.

"And grab the lovely lady for me, I want to... Have fun with her," he told them.

Zoey gasped and Mike growled. They both turned and ran down the beach, the pirates running after them. Suddenly, the ground started shaking again, but this time it was shaking hard.

"Oh no... Not again!" Mike said and grabbed Zoey's hand.

The shaking got harder every second, and just as the pirates were about to grab Mike, a crack in the ground seperated Mike and Zoey from the pirates. The ground broke in half, leaving Mike and Zoey on one side and the pirates on the other.

"Oh, you can't get away that easily!" One of the pirates called and jumped over to their side. Another one followed him and made it over, the third one wasn't so lucky, he missed the jump and fell. The fourth just decided to stay on his side and watch with a smirk.

The two pirates smirked at Mike and Zoey and walked towards them. Suddenly, the piece of land they were on tipped downward a bit, and the pirate closest to the edge screamed and fell in. The other pirate growled and lunched himself at Zoey. She ducked and he crashed into a tree. The ground tipped more and Zoey lost her balance. She screamed and slipped from Mike's grip.

"Zoey!" Mike screamed.

Zoey managed to grab onto a branch that was sticking out of the ground. Mike tried to reach her from the tree he was hanging onto.

"I'll get you two brats..." Growled the pirate who was hanging onto a tree aswell. He reached his arm out to Mike and grabbed his shirt. He yanked Mike him off the tree and threw him onto the ground. Mike shrieked as he slid down the sand. Zoey grabbed his hand right before he fell in the pit.

"You brats are good..." The pirate grumbled but then smirked. He let go of the tree and slid carefully down the sand. He reached them and began prying Zoey's fingers off the branch.

"No! Stop!" She shouted.

The pirate looked down at her. He reached his hand out towards her chest.

This time Mike shouted at him.

Someone screamed and crashed into the pirate, which made him scream and fall into the pit. Dave looked up.

"Oops..." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

The zombie reached his bloody hand towards Ella and Topher who were on the ground, but something wierd happened. The zombie stopped and his body turned to dust and faded away.

Topher looked up. "What the hell..."

Ella also looked up from his chest.

"Where did the zombies go?" She asked.

"I don't know, they just turned to dust and faded away," Topher told her.

He got up and began trying to lift the branch off Ella's leg.

"I wish I was stronger..." He grunted.

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"An earthquake again?" Topher groaned.

The ground tilted down and the branch that was on Ella's leg slipped off.

"Whoa... What's happening!?" Ella shrieked as the ground tilted more. She grabbed onto a tree for support.

The ground tilted even more and Topher lost his footing. He slipped and crashed into a big rock that was sticking out of the ground. The ground tilted again and the rock slipped a bit.

"Shit..." He whispered and looked up. Ella was looking at him with big eyes and holding onto a tree.

"Topher! Are you ok?" She called to him.

"I'm fine, but what the hell is happening!?" He replied. He then noticed the land next to Ella wasn't tipping over. "Ella! You see the land next to you?" He called to her.

She nodded.

"I think that land is safe to be on! Try to get over to it!"

Ella starred at him and shook her head. "What about you? I'm not going to leave you!" She told him.

The ground tilted again and the rock Topher was on slipped even more. He gulped. "Um...I'll try to get over there, but go without me!"

Ella hesitated but then reached her hand to the tree that was on the safe land. She grabbed it and swung herself onto the safe land. She looked down at Topher. "I'll try to help you over!" She called to him and lanked a vine off a tree. She held the vine down so Topher could climb up it. The ground tilted more and the rock slipped again. Topher carefully climbed off the rock and made his way over to the vine. He turned around just as the big rock he was on flipped over and rolled all the way down. Then he noticed people in the distance.

"Hey... I think I see Dave!" He shouted. Dave was at the edge of the land and was reaching down to someone, but Topher couldn't make out who it was. Then he notcied the rock tumbling down towards Dave.

"Oh shit!" Topher said, "DAVE! LOOK OUT!" He screamed but Dave didn't hear him. He looked back at Ella and then back at Dave. "I have to go help him!" He said and took off running down the land. He only lasted a few seconds running since the land was tilted down wards so he slipped and began tumbling down instead. Ella was running on the safe land above him and shouting at Dave to move.

The big rock then crashed into more rocks, which slowed it down a bit. Topher had a chance to catch up. He tumbled down and kept calling Dave's name. Dave finally heard him and turned around. He screamed when he saw the huge rocks sliding right towards him. He then turned swifty around and pulled up Zoey who was holding onto Mike and jumped with them out of the way. The rocks rolled off the land and into the pit, inches away from Dave, Mike and Zoey.

Topher stopped tumbling and let out a breath of relief. He then started walking down the sand towards them.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked when he reached them.

"Yeah... That was close," Dave said out of breath.

"Guys, we should get off this land and onto the safe land that Ella's on," Topher told them and pointed to Ella. They nodded and carefully made their way to Ella, who was holding down a thick vine for them to climb up. Dave and Zoey made their way up, followed by Mike and then Topher.

"Phew, is everyone alright?" Zoey asked.

"Wait... There's someone down there!" Ella cried and pointed to someone slipping down the sand trying to regain their balance.

"It's Sky!" Dave shouted and called her name.

She noticed them and tried to get to them, but the ground tilted again and she slipped more down the sand.

"She's not going to make it..." Zoey said and looked around, "I'm going to go help her, no one follow me."

"What? No!" Mike told her but it was too late. Zoey jumped down and made her way to Sky.

"ZOEY! Come back!" Mike shouted again but she ignored him. Mike got up and was about to jump, but Topher held him back.

"Sky!" Zoey called.

Sky was trying to crawl up the sand to her. "Zoey!" She cried.

Zoey held her hand out to Sky and she took it. The two girls made their way back to the others, but the ground tilted again and Sky slipped, accidentally pulling Zoey with her.

"Shit, sorry!" Sky said.

"It's fine, but we gotta hurry!" Zoey told her.

The ground tilted again and this time Zoey slipped. She crashed into Sky and they both screamed and slided down the sand towards the pit.

"NO!" Mike and Dave both shouted at once. Mike tried to scramble out of Topher's arms but he held him tight.

Zoey grabbed Sky's hand and tried to stop them from sliding any more. She managed to grab onto a stick sticking out of the sand and they came to a hault.

"Ok, we need to be quick but careful and make our way over to Ella, who's holding down a vine for us to climb, ok?" Zoey said.

Sky nodded.

Zoey carefully let go of the stick and helped Sky up. The two girls walked with shaky legs over to the vine. Finally, they reached it and Zoey let Sky climb up first. Sky was halfway up until the ground tilted again. Zoey shrieked and grabbed onto the vine to stop her from falling.

"Crap, the vine is breaking!" Dave shouted and leaned over the edge, "Hurry!"

The vine streched out as Sky made her way up, followed by Zoey. Suddenly, one piece of the vine Zoey was holding onto snapped off and she screamed and grabbed onto Sky's shoe. Sky also screamed and slipped down a bit. The vine was seconds away from snapping.

"Grab my hand!" Dave shouted and reached his arm out to Sky. She let go of the vine with one hand and held it up to him. "Almost got it..." Dave said. Just as their fingers touched, the vine snapped and broke off. Sky and Zoey screamed and fell back onto the sand.

"NOOO!" Dave, Mike, Topher and Ella all shouted at once.

Sky and Zoey screamed as they slid fast down the sand and slid right off the edge. The others watched in horror as they fell into the dark pit.

"Zoey... Sky..." Ella whispered and a tear fell down her face.

Topher starred in horror, Dave covered his face with his hands and Mike didn't move. He just starred where they had fallen.

"Mike?" Ella asked him and put her hand on his arm.

Tears formed in his eyes. "No..." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

"We should get out of here before the sand berries us again..." Noah said.

"Wait! Maybe we should do that, wait for the sand to rise and then climb out," Dawn told them.

Noah and Scott hesitated for a moment but then agreed. Noah flung Cody over his shoulder and stood up. The sand started falling in the hole and they started climbing up. Dawn reached the top and turned around to help Noah out. "Here... Take Cody," he told her and held his arms out with Cody in them. Dawn carefully wrapped her arms around his waste and used all her strength to lift him out. She set him on the ground next to her and helped Noah out.

Scott shrieked and they both jumped. A man had jumped into the hole and started wrestling with Scott.

"Scott!" Dawn cried.

"Awe there, little lady," a man said from behind Dawn and Noah, "you have one beautiful body."

Dawn swung around to see who was talking. A tall, buff man with a bunch of tatoos smirked at her and winked. She scrunched up her face at him in digust. She turned back to Scott who was on top of the man punching him.

"And what's this? This boy dead?" The buff man asked and kicked Cody a bit.

"Hey!" Noah growled, "Don't touch him." He held Cody in his arms away from the man.

The buff guy glarred at Noah. "No one tells me what to do." He grabbed Noah by the shirt and held him in front of his face. "Especially not from scrawny brats like you." He threw Noah to the side and turned back to Cody. Dawn stood in front of him, blocking his path from Cody. "Get out of my way." He growled. Dawn shook her head and glarred at him. The buff guy grabbed her hair and lifted her off the ground. He started putting his hand up her skirt and she screamed and kicked him.

"What's going on up there!?" Scott shouted, still wrestling with the other guy.

Noah got up and tried to pry Dawn away from the buff guy. The guy growled and threw Noah away. He then put his hand down the top of Dawn's sweater. She kept kicking him but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Stop! Please!" She cried and kicked.

Noah then got up again and grabbed a stick from the ground. He ran around the buff guy and swung with all his might. The stick wacked the guy on the back of the head. He grunted and Noah ran around him again. He wrapped his arms around Dawn's waste and pulled her out of his grip. The guy fell to the ground unconscious. Noah and Dawn fell over, Noah still holding onto her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

She didn't say anything.

"Did he touch you?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

Scott then grunted and climbed up the hole, bruises on his arms and blood dripping down his face. He noticed Dawn and rushed over to them.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He asked and wrapped his arms around Dawn.

Noah stood up. "A man came and touched her in some places..." He said and pointed to the guy's body on the sand. Noah walked over to Cody, who was still unconscious. He knelt down and touched Cody's face. "Please wake up, Cody..." He whispered.

Scott and Dawn got up, his arm warpped around her, and turned to Noah. "Should we go look for the others?" Scott asked.

Noah picked up Cody and flung him over his shoulder again. "Yeah."

They started walking down the sand until they noticed a huge gap in between the two pieces of the land. The other piece was tilted downwards at a 60% angle.

"What the hell..." Noah said, "What happened?"

"Wait, look! There's Zoey, Dave, Mike and Topher," Scott said and pointed to them.

They made their way over to them and noticed they all had horrified faces.

"Woah, what happened?" Noah asked them.

Topher looked at them. "Sky and Zoey... They... Fell," he said quietly.

* * *

Zoey groaned and opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything. When she tried to get up, a burning pain shot right up her side. Then she remembered her and Sky falling down the pit. She must have broken her leg from the fall, but how was she not dead? She looked up and saw how high they had fallen from, a good 40 feet or so. She felt her forehead, it was bleeding, same with her left arm and legs.

"Sky...?" She called, her voice a bit cracky.

No answer.

"Sky?" She called again, louder.

Still no answer.

Suddenly Zoey realized that Sky might be dead. Tears filled her eyes and she looked around the darkness.

"SKY?" She shouted.

Someone coughed and Zoey looked around her. She finally managed to see the outline of Sky's body in the darkness. She coughed again and rolled over.

"Sky!" Zoey called, pulling herslef over to her.

Sky opened her eyes and looked around. "Zoey? Where are you?" She asked, her voice shaky, "I can barely see anything."

Zoey touched what felt like Sky's arm and made her way up to her face. "Right here... Are you ok?"

Sky touched her hand and sat up. "I think... I remember when we fell, my shirt got caught on one of the sharp rocks... And I think it ripped and cut into my stomach- Yep, it definitely did," Sky said, feeling her stomach, "Are you ok?"

"I think my leg is broken, but how are we still alive?" She replied.

"I don't know, but we need to let the others know we're still alive and find a way out of here."

Sky stood up and nearly fell back over. Her stomach burned with pain. "Want me to carry you?" She asked Zoey.

"Yeah... Please."

Sky bent down and wrapped one of her arms around Zoey's back and the other under her legs. She lifted her off the ground gently.

"You good?" She asked.

Zoey nodded.

"Alright then, let's go."

Sky walked with Zoey in her arms for about ten minutes until she spotted something.

"Hey, maybe we could try to climb up those vines, they look sturdy enough," Sky said.

"Ok, let's try it," Zoey replied.

Sky placed Zoey down gently beside the vines. She yanked on the vines with all her might to see if they would snap off. They didn't.

"I think it's safe enough to climb," she told Zoey.

Zoey grabbed hold of one of the vines and pulled herself up. Sky did the same. The two girls climbed up the vines slowly, Sky always stopping once in a while to see if Zoey was ok. The vines stopped about a meter from the surface. The two girls climbed onto a small ledge and looked up.

"I could climb up that rocks and pull you up," Sky told Zoey.

"Are you sure? What if you fall..." Zoey said, trying to balance on one foot.

Sky considered it for a moment but then shrugged. "It's our only way out, I've got to try." She looked up at the surface that was a meter away from them. She took a deep breath and jumped up, her arms streched out, ready to grab onto the ground. She managed to get hold of the edge and looked down at Zoey.

"Phew, ok I'll just hoist myself up and then-"

The ledge Zoey was on slid backwards a bit. Zoey grabbed onto Sky's leg for support.

"Shit, I think the rock is going to fall," Zoey said.

The ledge slipped again.

Sky quickly pulled herself up and reached down for Zoey. The hands were inches away from each other.

" _Ugh!_ I can't reach!" Zoey cried as the rock slid more.

"Jump! Quickly!" Sky told her.

Zoey jumped and Sky grabbed her arm just as the rock slid out from underneath her and fell back into the pit. Sky pulled her up.

"Wow, are you ok?" Sky asked.

Zoey nodded.

The two girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. They didn't know what they were laughing at, but suddenly all their worries and pain seemed to go away.

"Jesus, that was something now wasn't it?" Zoey asked, still laughing.

"Yeah, I can't believe we survived that fall," Sky replied.

She got up and looked around. They were on the side of land that wasn't tilted over.

"What the hell made the land tip over in the first place? Is that even possible?" She asked.

"Well apparently it is now," Zoey replied.

"I don't see the others, I hope they're ok," Sky said, looking around.

"Me too, should we go look for them?" Zoey asked.

"Ok."

Sky kneeled down and picked up Zoey again. They walked away from the pit to find the others.


	13. Chapter 13

The group sat in silence for a while. No one really knew what to say, they were all too sad. Mike stared down at the dirt. Dried tears stained his cheeks. He was hurting the most out of all of them.

Noah sat with Cody in his arms, still out cold. Suddenly, Cody shifted and let out a soft groan.

"Cody?" Noah asked and cupped Cody's face in his hands.

Cody mumbled something and opened his eyes. He looked around and raised his eyebrows. "What- where-" He stammered. Then he noticed Noah cupping his face and blushed. Noah also blushed and quickly let go. "Sorry..." Noah mumbled.

Cody gave him a reassuring smile. "No problem," he said.

Ella gave him a weak smile. "Hey Cody, how do you feel?" She asked.

He sat up and scooted off of Noah's lap. "Uh, a bit dizzy, but other than that I'm fine," he replied. He noticed everyone's sad eyes. He looked around again and noticed Sky and Zoey were gone. "What happened?" He asked.

Noah explained everything to him.

Cody's eyes were wide open. "Oh my god, that's-" he started but was cut off by a rustle in the trees.

Everyone jumped to their feet except Mike, who stayed staring at the ground. The rustling continued. A crow crowed in the distance and the wind picked up a bit. Scott picked up a stick and moved slowly towards the trees. He carefully poked the bush the rustling was coming from and waited. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. First, a trap net that was under Mike trapped him in it and lifted him off the ground. Then, a huge wolf leaped out of the bush onto Scott. Then, another net trapped Topher in it and lifted him off the ground.

The wolf dug it's teeth into Scott's shoulder. Scott screamed out in pain. Ella gasped and ran to his aid. She tried to calm the wolf down, but it only got angrier. The wolf growled at Ella and leaped at her, luckily, she dodged it.

Dawn rushed over to Scott and knelt down beside him. "Scott! You're hurt!" She gasped. Blood oozed down his shoulder.

Dave leaped up and managed to grab Mike's hand and tried to pull the net he was in down. Suddenly, another net came up under Noah and lifted him off the ground. That left Cody, Dawn, Ella, Scott and a very angry wolf on the ground.

A gun shot echoed around them and everyone stopped moving, even the wolf. The wolf whimpered and ran back into the trees. The mysterious man stepped out of the trees with a gun in his hand. He smirked at all of them.

"So... Only eight of you, eh?" He grinned at Mike who growled.

He pointed his gun at Cody who flinched. "Who shall I kill?" He asked and moved the gun from Cody to Ella. Then to Dawn, then to Scott.

He finally settled the gun on Ella and smirked. "The one who tried to calm my wolf," he said. Ella gasped.

"NO!" Topher shouted and scrambled to get out of the net.

The man glared at Topher but then focussed back on Ella. He began to pull the trigger, but someone screamed and kicked him. He fell to the floor, along with the gun. Sky then wrapped her arms around her stomach and crumpled to the ground. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. The cuts on her stomach hurt like hell.

"Sky!" Dave shouted.

The man growled and picked the gun back up again. He was about to shoot at Sky, but Dave knocked him over, causing a bunch of bullets to go off all over the place. One bullet hit Noah's net which made it come crashing down to the ground. Dave through a punch at the guy but then yelped in pain.

"Yikes, is your face made of steel or something!?" He cried.

The man kicked him off. He reached for the gun but Dawn kicked it somewhere into the bushes. He glared at her and raised his hand. She managed to dodge the slap he was about to give her and Cody rushed in and tackled him down.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed and pushed Cody off. He stood up and ran into the trees.

"Geez, that guy is insane," Cody grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Oh no..." Mike said from the net he was in.

Blood dripped down from Topher's net. Topher lay with his eyes wide open. His chest barely moved up and down. He had been shot.

"Topher!" Ella cried.

"Shit..." Cody whispered.

"Lower his net to the ground! Quickly!" Sky said and got up. Cody, Noah, Ella, Dawn and Sky all carefully lowered Topher's net to the ground and pulled him out fo it. Ella knelt down beside him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Topher...?" She asked quietly with tears in her eyes. Topher smiled up at her and took her hand. Cody ripped a piece of his shirt off and held hit against Topher's wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"We need help, and fast," Cody said.

Sky suddenly gasped and spun around. She had left Zoey sitting in the forest. Sky ran back to get her.

"Zoey!" Sky said in relief, "Topher's been shot, we have to-"

Zoey held up her hand and slowly pointed to the wolf from before that was growling at her from the bushes. It's yellow eyes glared out at her.

"Oh my god..." Sky whispered and didn't move.

"Sky, the wolf is hungry," Zoey said slowly and quietly, "it will leap at me soon." She glanced at Sky. "I can't run, my leg is broken, but you can," she told her.

Sky's eyes widened in shock. "Zoey, I'm not leaving you!" She said sternly.

The wolf growled louder and took a step closer to Zoey. "Sky, walk slowly back to where you came from," Zoey whispered.

Sky shook her head. "I have a better plan," she said and glanced at the branch just above Zoey's head. Sky took a deep breath and sprinted towards Zoey. The wolf howled and leaped at them. Sky also leaped at Zoey and pushed her out of the way. The wolf's claws scraped Sky's arm but she ignored it. Sky threw Zoey over her shoulder and with one hand, grabbed onto the branch. She hoisted herself up and then pulled herself onto another one. The wolf barked and scrached the tree bark below them.

"Ha!" Sky laughed, "Can't get us up here, can ya?"

Zoey rolled her eyes and grinned. "You call that a better plan?"

Sky lightly punched her in the arm. "At least you didn't get eaten," she teased.


	14. Chapter 14

The wolf barked and tried to jump at Zoey and Sky from below them. The two girls sat on the tree branch and planned out how they would escape. Meanwhile, Topher was still bleeding from the shot, Dave was pacing back and fourth and wondering what to do, Ella, Cody and Noah were tending his wounds and Dawn and Mike were tending Scott's wounds. They all heard the wolf howl in the distance.

"Wait a minute, didn't Sky run off into the forest a couple minutes ago?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I don't know why though," Dawn replied.

"Why hasn't she come back…?" Dave said. He looked at Topher and back at the forest. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go find her," he told everyone. He ran off into the trees and called Sky's name. The reply he got was not what he wanted. The wolf had leaped out of the bushes and landed on top of him, stabbing it's claws into Dave's shoulders. He screamed out in pain.

"Dave!" Sky screamed from the tree.

Then a bullet shot out from the trees and hit the branch Zoey and Sky were on. It cracked. Another bullet hit the branch again and Sky lost her balance. She shrieked and slipped off of the branch, pulling Zoey with her. They both landed with a thud and the wolf spun around towards them.

"Who's shooting?" Zoey whispered.

The wolf growled and looked from Dave to Sky and Zoey, deciding which one of them to kill first. Blood oozed out of Dave's shirt and turned the nice blue color on his shirt a rusty red. He breathed hard, trying his best not to scream for help or get up and run. Sky squeezed Zoey's shoulder and carefully got up.

"Sky, what are you doing?" Zoey whispered.

The wolf barked at Sky and leaped at her. She shut her eyes and used all her courage to lift her leg and kick the wolf square in the chest. It whimpered in pain and fell to the ground. Then it turned back to her, angrier then ever. It howled into the air. More howls replied to it from a distance. Were there more wolves out there?

"Sky…" Dave whispered from behind the wolf.

The wolf heard him and spun around. It started to walk over to him but Sky screamed and tackled the wolf down.

"SKY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Zoey screamed as the wolf tore part of Sky's shirt off and started biting her arm. Sky started to scream and cry for help. Dave threw a stick at the wolf and it turned to him and barked. Dave shrieked and started to sprint away, the wolf ran after him. Zoey crawled over to Sky. She wasn't moving. The bottom left half of her shirt was gone, showing the wing of her bra. Teeth marks were left on her left arm and blood pooled the grass under her. Zoey cradled her head in her lap.

"Sky…" She teared up.

Sky suddenly coughed and opened her eyes.

"Sky!" Zoey cried.

"That wasn't a good idea…" Sky whispered.

* * *

Dave sprinted as fast as he could through the trees as the wolf howled behind him. He felt a cramp form in his stomach but he ignored it. A branch scraped his cheek and he ran right through a cobweb, but he still kept running. The wolf was gaining on him and Dave thought this was it. He was going to be torn into shreds. There was no point in running anymore, the wolf would eventually catch him. So he stopped and turned around to let the wolf get him, but the wolf wasn't there.

In fact, the wolf wasn't anywhere. He couldn't hear it or see it, it was like it vanished into thin air. Or maybe Dave was already dead. He put his hand onto his chest and felt his heartbeat. Nope, he was still alive.

"What the hell…?" He whispered and looked around.

All he heard was the nice chirps from the birds flying by. All he saw was oak trees and bushes as far as the eye can see.

"Sky? Zoey?" He called. How far had he ran?

He didn't know which way was the way back. Dave finally gave up on trying to figure out which way was right and made a wild guess. He started walking to the right and was calling Sky and Zoey's names. No one replied. He kept wondering what happened to the wolf until he felt something wet sink into his shoe. He shrieked and jumped back. A trail of blood ran down the grass and into a patch of trees. Suspicious, and a bit grossed out, Dave quietly walked over to the patch of trees and peered in through the branches. There was the wolf, it's throat torn open and all of its legs ripped off. Dave suddenly felt a twist in his stomach. He bent over and puked his guts out onto the grass.

"What the hell did this?" He asked himself. Was it the man? No, the wolf could have easily killed him. Was it another animal? He didn't know, and frankly didn't want to know.

Suddenly Dave got an uneasy feeling. There were no sounds. No birds. No wind. He felt like something was out there, watching him.

His body went stiff all of a sudden.

He couldn't move. Dave could hear soft and quiet footsteps coming closer. His mouth trembled and tears stung in his eyes. His body felt cold. He was scared out of his wits right now. Then he could hear the low, deep breathing of the thing. He felt it coming closer. Chills went down his spine. He wanted to scream and run, but he couldn't move nor talk. He was frozen in place. Dave could suddenly feel the breathing on his shoulder. It was right behind him.

"DAVE!"

Dave gasped and collapsed to the ground. He couldn't feel anything on his body. He blinked several times and breathed hard and fast. The chirping birds were back and a soft breeze brushed by. He felt strong arms wrap around his chest and hug him. The air came back to him and he could feel his body now.

"Oh my god, Dave, you're shaking," Mike said. He held him to his chest. "What happened to you? Dawn and I came looking for you and we saw you frozen in place."

Dawn then kneeled down beside them. "There's something different in his aura…" She said.

Mike looked at her. "What?"

She gently placed her hand on Dave's head. "Almost something spooky about it, like he's just been haunted by some sort of paranormal activity."

"I couldn't move…" Dave mumbled. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I couldn't talk…" Mike hugged him closer and rubbed his arm.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now," he told him, "you're okay."

Mike noticed Dawn had stood up and was looking around. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Something's not right…" She replied. "I can feel someone's presence, but it's not… Human…"

"So it's an animal," Mike stated.

She shook her head. "No, I know what an animal's presence feels like, this isn't it," she scanned the area. "It feels like it's not alive…"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Dawn closed her eyes and listened to the area around her. She could feel the presence getting closer, but there was no one around besides Mike and Dave. The bird's stopped chirping and the breeze went away. She opened her eyes. There, in front of her was a tall, black ghostly figure.

She let out a blood curling scream and moved backwards, tripping over a twig. She collapsed on her spine and looked up. The figure was gone. The chirping and breeze was back. Mike was on top of her.

"W-what happened!?" He cried and lifted her off the ground.

Her heart was racing. "A-a thing! A ghost?" She yelled. He body started to shake and Mike grabbed her shoulders. Dave had managed to stand up and walked over beside Mike. He wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Dawn nodded and let a tear of her own slip down her cheek.

"Dawn, what did you see?" Mike asked her carefully.

She calmed down a bit. "I-it was this tall, shadow figure, in the shape of a human, but had no face or hair…" She told them.

"A shadow person maybe?" Dave suggested.

"What?" Mike and Dawn asked at the same time.

"Shadow people, they're like these ghostly people who are all black and have no faces," he told them, "they make you unable to move or talk and they go on top of you and like… haunt you," he stopped to take a breath, "I thought they were just myths, but Dawn and I just had an encounter with one I think."

Mike and Dawn blinked at him.

"I read about them on Wikipedia…" Dave said quietly.

Dawn took a deep breath. "Well, whatever it was, it didn't feel alive."

Mike let go of her shoulders. "You ok now?" He asked.

She nodded.

"We should get out of here, this place is creeping me out-" Dave suddenly gasped when he remembered what had happened to Sky. "Shit! Sky! She's hurt!" He yelled.

Mike grabbed his arm. "It's ok, Dave, she's fine," he told him, "we heard Zoey screaming for help and rushed over to see what had happened. We took them back to where everyone else was. Sky's healing, don't worry."

Dave let out a breath. "Thank god, and what about Topher and Scott?"

"Scott's leg is better," Dawn said, "and Topher is still bleeding fast, he's not going to make it much longer, we need help and fast."

Suddenly, someone burst through the bushes and crashed into Mike. The two fell to the ground and Dave and Dawn pulled the person off of Mike. It was the man who had brought them here. He was missing some of his teeth and blood was covering half his face. Dawn also noticed that some of his finger nails were gone and he had deep scars in his arms.

He gasped for breath. "T-take it!" He cried and flung a cell phone onto the grass.

"What? You're helping us?" Dave asked and grabbed the phone.

"That t-thing! The black shadow figure you were talking about! It got to me…" He gasped for air again. He was dying.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Mike asked, suspicious.

"You think I would rip my own finger nails off and pull my teeth out!?" He shouted.

"Ok, ok, we'll call 911-" Dave started but Dawn interrupted him.

"Look," she said, "he looks a lot like Chris."

Mike and Dave stared at him.

"Yeah… He does," Mike said.

The man coughed. "Chris? H-he's my younger brother…" He told them.

Dave, Mike and Dawn stared at each other and then back at the man.

"We should get you some help-" Dawn started to rip a piece of her shirt off but Mike stopped her.

"No," he said sternly, "why should we help you, the man who kidnapped us, tried to drown us in a sinking boat, created zombies to eat our brains out, and played with nature to make the ground collapse under us several times!? You tried to kill us!"

The man coughed again. "I-I know… Honestly I don't regret it, I still hate you guys, but-" he coughed again and wheezed, "I saw what that thing did to the wolf… It tore it apart… And then it got me…" He looked up at them, "I want you guys to die, but I want to be the one to kill you, and w-with that t-thing around, I won't be able to!" He started coughing hysterically. Blood came out of his mouth.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you're one fucked up man…" He said.

"Just call the fucking police!" The man spat out more blood.

Dave began dialing but stopped. The chirping was gone again. The breeze was gone again. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He stepped back and bumped into Dawn, "It's happening again! The shadow person is back!" He cried and looked at Dawn. She was as white as a sheet, staring at something behind Dave.

"No…" Dave whispered as he could feel the breath on his shoulder.

Suddenly, the man got up and started swinging his arms at the shadow person, making it disappear and reappear. "NO! You don't get to kill them, I do!" He shouted. The shadow person then dove into the man's body and started pulling him under ground. The guy was screaming as his head was pulled under.

Dawn, Mike and Dave stood there in shock and fear. Dave finally came to his senses and pulled Mike and Dawn away from the scene. "RUN!" He shouted. Mike and Dawn then came back to their senses and the three started to run through the trees.

"I can feel the shadow person coming!" Dawn shouted as they ran.

"How come we can move, though!?" Dave shouted and asked.

"Don't give it any ideas!" Mike shouted back.

The three kept running as fast as they could. Dawn could feel more of the shadow people coming towards them. She looked to her left. There was one in the distance catching up to them. She looked to her right. There were two more in the distance catching up as well.

"There's more coming!" She shouted.

"What do we do!?" Dave cried.

"Try to find the beach! It's an open space, maybe they'll go away!" Mike replied.

Dawn looked to her right again. The shadow person was running right beside her and turned it's head to look at her. She screamed and scrambled away from it, causing her to back into a tree. The shadow person lifted her off the ground and flew with her into the tree branches. Mike and Dave had stopped running and turned back to Dawn. They ran over to the tree the shadow person had flew her into. All they could see was a spot of blackness. They could hear Dawn screaming though.

"DAWN!" Mike screamed.

Another shadow person then went right through Mike, which made him get pinned to the tree. Vines crept down the trunk and tied his hands and feet to the tree. Dave tried to pry the vines off of him, but they wacked him away. Another shadow person then lifted Dave off the ground and hung him upside down above one of the tree branches.

"Leave us alone!" Mike cried. A vine crept around his mouth, which made it impossible for him to speak. Dawn was still screaming and Dave had started screaming too. A drop of blood dripped down, onto Mike's nose. He tried to look up but the vine's prevented him from doing so.

Someone shouted something and Mike heard a large stick hit the tree trunk. It landed beside his feet. The vines loosened their grip on Mike's wrist and feet. More shouting and more throwing of the sticks.

Scott, Noah and Cody had found them and were chasing away the shadow people. Scott noticed the one holding Dawn and threw his stick at it. It vanished and dropped Dawn. She got tangled in one of the branches. Scott ran under her and caught her when the branch broke. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears stained her bloody cheeks. There was no color left in her skin. Her sweater and shirt under it were ripped and the side of her stomach had a huge, long cut in it. Her tights were torn and blood ran down her legs. A couple of her finger nails were missing and her whole body was shaking with fear.

The shadow person holding Dave had vanished as well and dropped him. Luckily, Noah had managed to catch him before he hit the ground. One of his teeth were gone and two scrapes that were bleeding were left on his cheeks. His shirt had also been torn, leaving a long cut down his chest and stomach. His arms were all scraped and bleeding and he was also shaking with fear.

The vine loosened completely on Mike and he pulled away from them. He ran over to the rest of the group and knelt down beside Noah, who was holding Dave. "Dave, can you hear me?" Mike asked.

Dave just closed his eyes and squished his face into Noah's chest. Noah soothed him and wrapped a part of his shirt around the cuts on Dave's arms.

Cody was helping Scott with Dawn's wounds. Scott was cradling her and trying to calm her down while Cody tended her cuts. "What were those things?" Cody asked.

"I don't know," Scott replied. He held Dawn closer and kissed her head. He stood up with her in his arms. He turned to Noah, Dave and Mike. "We need to get them back to the group."

"Wait…" Mike said, scanning the floor.

"What?" Noah asked.

He began walking around and searching the grass. "The man who captured us… He gave Dave a cell phone to call the police, then he got p-pulled underground by the shadow person…" He shuddered at the thought, "Dave must of dropped it when he got lifted into the tree branch."

"Here," Cody said and held the phone in his hand.

Mike took it. "Great, thanks." He turned on the phone then smacked himself in the face. "Oh my fucking god, there's no signal here!" He groaned and threw the phone to the ground.

"Wait…" Cody said.

"What?" Scott asked.

He pointed to something approaching the island in the sky.

"A helicopter!" Noah cried.

There was still hope for them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Quick, we gotta flag down that helicopter!" Mike yelled and started running through the trees.

"Mike! The beach is the other way!" Cody shouted after him.

"Right!" Mike started running the other way.

Cody, Noah and Scott stared at each other. "Should I go with him?" Cody asked since Scott was holding Dawn and Noah was holding Dave. Noah and Scott nodded and Cody took off through the trees, following Mike.

"I hope that helicopter sees us," Mike panted once Cody caught up to him.

The two boys reached the beach after a minute of sprinting through the woods and looked into the sky. It wasn't just any helicopter, it was a rescue helicopter. There must have been a search party for them. The helicopter was almost at the island. They started shouting and jumping and waving their arms to try and get the attention of the pilot. A light started flashing on the front of the helicopter and a man popped his head out of the side door and started waving at them to signal they had seen them. The helicopter lowered towards the sand and the man started speaking through a speaker attached to the side of the helicopter and said: "Remain calm, we are here to rescue you. Are any of you hurt?"

"O-our friends are!" Cody shouted back and pointed into the trees, "There are others!" Sand blew into Mike and Cody's eyes and they both rubbed them.

The man called back. "We are going to land on the sand, please step twenty feet away."

The helicopter started to land and the boys backed away a good distance. It landed and three men stepped out, carrying a gurney. Mike and Cody showed them through the trees and led them to where the group had settled down. Scott, Dave, Noah and Dawn were all back, but Dawn and Dave were still in shock and terrified. The three men lifted Topher onto the gurney and started carrying him away, with one placing something over his mouth to give him oxygen. Scott carried Dawn, Mike carried Zoey, Noah carried Dave and Cody carried Sky since they were all injured in some way or too terrified to move. Ella stayed with Topher and the three men. Mike suddenly stopped walking because he felt it again.

No wind.

No birds.

No sound at all.

He saw the fog come out of his mouth when he breathed. The temperature had dropped a good 20 degrees or so.

"Mike?" Zoey looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

He squeezed Zoey tighter and looked around. He knew the shadow person was out there. He heard a whimper from someone and turned around. Dawn's eyes had grown wide with fear and was clutching Scott's shirt tighter.

"It came back…" She said quietly.

Scott looked down at her and then back up at Mike. He let out a growl sound and quickly glanced around, holding Dawn tighter as he did. Ella had stopped walking, noticing that Mike and Scott had too.

"What's going on?" She called.

Mike was about to answer, but suddenly a black shadow burst out of the trees, wrapped itself around Ella's waist and snatched her back into the trees.

Everyone screamed.

The two men carrying Topher came to a halt and turned around with fear in their eyes.

"What the fuck was that?!" One of them cried out and almost let go of the gurney.

"Ella…" Topher mumbled, his voice tight.

"Keep going!" Noah called out, "Get Topher onto the helicopter fast!"

The two men looked confused and scared, but they obeyed and started to hurry their pace away. Noah then whipped around to Cody, with Sky in his arms.

"Cody, you get Sky and Dave to the helicopter as well," he ordered and set Dave down on his feet. Dave wobbled a bit but Cody caught him. He threw Sky over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Dave's shaking shoulders and started on, locking eye contact with Noah, but then continuing his way.

Noah turned back around to Scott and Mike, with Dawn and Zoey in their arms.

"You two get both of them to the helicopter too," he told them.

"But what about you? What are you gonna do?" Mike asked.

Noah pointed into the trees just as a scream rolled through the forest. "I'm going after Ella."

"Dude, no," Scott said, "you shouldn't go alone, we'll come with you."

Noah shook his head. "No. You both need to get Zoey and Dawn to the helicopter."

Mike and Scott looked like they wanted to argue, but shut their mouths and walked on.

"Be careful, Noah," Mike told him as he walked passed.

"I will…" Noah said and then ran into the trees.

* * *

"Hey!" Cody called out when Mike and Scott came out of the trees and onto the beach where the helicopter was. "Where's Noah?"

Mike and Scott glanced at each other.

"He went after Ella," Scott said.

"Alone?" Cody looked alarmed.

"He said we had to get Zoey and Dawn to the helicopter," Mike told him.

Cody looked back at the trees. "I should go help him…" He said quietly.

"Go, we'll go find you after we get everyone safely on the helicopter," Mike said.

Cody nodded and started to run back into the forest. He called Noah and Ella's name multiple times, but never got a reply.

 _Who knew Noah could actually care about someone else for once._ Cody thought to himself.

He heard someone scream, most likely Ella, and started running towards the sound. He called out again, but still got no reply. Then, he came to a sudden halt and gasped in horror when he saw what was happening.

The shadow person had itself wrapped around Ella, and was pinning her against one of the trees. It was doing something to her, black smoke was coming out of Ella's mouth and eyes. Below them was Noah's mangled body lying in a pile of rocks.

Cody slapped his hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. The shadow saw him and let out a screech. It dropped Ella and came barreling towards him.

Now Cody screamed.

He dodged the shadow and started scrambling up a pile of boulders. The shadow screeched again and dove into one on the boulders, and then reappeared in front of Cody's face. Cody screamed again and jumped around it. He got to the very top of the pile and looked around.

The shadow was gone.

He let out a huge breath and wiped his sweaty palm against his forehead. But then another screech came. Cody whipped around just as the shadow launched itself through his body. Cody was thrown off the boulders and smashed onto the ground. He felt a sharp pain zip through his rips and he let out a cry of pain.

The shadow came at him again. Cody rolled away from it and stood up.

The shadow was leaning over Noah, and it had its hand pressed against Noah's chest. Cody let out a angry scream. His legs wobbled and his head spun, but he charged at the shadow.

He did it for Noah. The boy he was in love with.

He dove into the shadow. It disappeared and Cody landed on the ground beside Noah. The shadow reappeared and screeched. Cody stumbled back, protecting Noah. The shadow held up its hands, inches away from Cody's face. But then, Cody felt his hand press against some sort of button on the ground.

Patches of the ground opened up under each and every tree in the forest. The trees then disappeared into the holes.

The shadow screeched as sunlight shone down on it. Its body started melting away. Then, it leapt at Cody one more time, but completely melted away before it got to him.

Cody breathed hard and stared at the open space. Literally all the trees on the island were gone. He turned around to Noah, and rested his hand on his cheek.

"Noah… Please be ok…" He whispered.

Noah flinched and opened his eyes. He looked at Cody, and then at his hand on his cheek. Cody took his hand away and blushed.

"Sorry… I was just-" Cody started, but was cut off when Noah pulled him onto his chest and kissed him.

The kiss went on for a couple of minutes, when Cody pulled away and gasped.

"Oh my god, Ella!" He rolled off Noah and rushed over to where Ella was. But she wasn't hurt. She was smiling at them.

"Nice to see you two finally got together," she teased.

Cody blushed and smiled. He turned back around where Noah was just getting up. He rushed back over and wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulders.

"You're hurt!" Cody said.

Noah shook his head. "Just a little. You are too." He pointed to Cody's bloody shirt.

"Oh, I didn't even notice. I was too distracted from protecting you," Cody smiled.

Ella came over and also wrapped her arm around the other side of Noah. They all made their way back to the helicopter. It was easy to find since there were no more trees.

"So that's why the shadow never appeared at the beach. If it got exposed to sunlight, it would die," Cody said as Mike and Scott rushed over to help them.

Ella climbed into the helicopter first, then helped Noah inside. Then Cody, Mike, and Scott all climbed on as well.

"Topher?" She asked once they were all settled in.

"He's back there," Zoey pointed behind the seats.

Ella squeezed behind the seats and saw Topher, his eyes shut and his shirt stripped off, lying down with a man kneeling over him, aiding his wound.

She knelt down beside him and took his hand.

"Oh Topher…" She mumbled, a tear slipping from her lashes. "Don't give up on me now."

She felt his hand squeeze hers back. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. A grin creapt across his lips.

"As if I would give up on you when we haven't even gone on our first date," he choked out.

Ella giggled and hugged his arm as he ran his fingers across her cheek and brushed away her tear.

The pilot called from the front for everyone to take their seats and buckle in. Ella pulled out a seat in the back and strapped in, still holding Topher's hand. The man leaning over Topher sat Topher up and gently buckled him up.

Ella looked over at the others sitting in the seats in front of her. Zoey was resting her head against Mike's shoulder. Scott had his arm wrapped around Dawn's waist. Noah and Cody were holding hands. Sky and Dave were smiling at each other. Ella also noticed Sky's wounds had been treated because they were all bandaged up.

Ella kissed Topher's fingers and smiled as the helicopter rose off the ground.

They were going home.

The End

* * *

 **I am so sorry I didn't update this story for such a long time! I was really stumped on how to continue it, but now I finally came up with something and finished it. I know it wasn't the best story, there was a lot of spelling mistakes and sometimes there were some really lame parts, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
